


hell in heels

by lem0n_b0y



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lem0n_b0y/pseuds/lem0n_b0y
Summary: legit a self indulgent smutty shinkx fic I wrote in octoberbased on the hell in heels tour pretty much





	1. Chapter 1

glassglow was the place to drink when on tour. all the locals loved to get shitfaced and have a great time at shows. most of the queens did the same, especially sharon. 

she lives, breathes, and drinks like there is no tomorrow. that doesnt mean shes drinks to get drunk but she does like to party. on tour drinking is a flip of a coin, either it could go great and you can recover the next morning to head back on the road without a hangover, or end up a mess, being dragged back to the tour bus while trying to keep everything in your stomach. sharon knew how to drink responsibly but something about being in glassglow made all the girls ready to party.

drinking before a show was not permitted for obvious reasons, they want the audience to have a great time and have nothing go wrong. with sharon, she typically followed this rule, maybe only having a beer before going on. in the dressing room, some of the girls had snuck in some drinks to "relax" before they all went out to perform. 

"oh sharon! come here, we have a surprise!" a voice calls out from another dressing room. from the sounds of it, sharon assumed it was willam. 

willam loves most substances under the sun so keeping her sober for a show was impossible. she wasn't allowed to drink like the rest of girls but she was high a lot. the staff didn't mind that, it kept her happy and she could still perform.

"what is it now willam?" sharon sluggishly walks down the hallway to willams room that she shares with trixie and jinkx. sharon was still doing her makeup and hadn't even dug out tonight's outfit. as she stands in the door way of the dressing room, she crosses her arms. "what do you need, ive got to get ready." she wasn't in the mood for her sisters shenanigans.

holding up a silver flask, willam shakes it towards her. "want some stress relief?" she says with a smile. willam was already in full face and dressed. it didn't take her long since her look was a quicker process. jinkx walks over toward sharon, wrapping an arm around her waist. jinkx and sharon had been good friends for awhile, having so much in common. jinkx had only her makeup on, still wearing her normal attire. "it's strong noodles, i don't think you should before the show." jinkx says, clearly tipsy. sharon brought her closer and smiled at her slightly intoxicated state. "i have a liver of steel! i can handle a few sips." 

willam hands the flask to her, the metal still really cold. opening the lid, sharon can smell how strong it is. pressing the cold, metal, flask to her lips, she takes a swig of the mystery liquid. it tastes like pure battery acid and rubbing alcohol. "thats fucking disgusting! what is that shit!" sharon says after swallowing it. jinkx leans her head on sharons shoulder and laughs at her reaction. "i mixed a whole bunch of travel sized vodkas with fireball! it's my new alcohol i'll be selling" willam chuckles and goes back to sitting with the now fully faced trixie. "if i drink that my liver will give out like I had been drinking for 30 years, like sharon." the whole room is fulled with laughter, but sharon left the room, going back to her own space. jinkx followed her to the room.

"gonna hang with me jinkxy?" sharon looks behind her while walking into the door of her room. "of course! i need to hang with my favorite good witch." sitting on the couch behind sharons mirror, jinkx curls up as she puts on nails. shes still swaying as she does so, giving off a warm feeling. sharons body felt wobbly from the alcohol, which seemed weird for her. she could drink without a sweat but whatever was in that flask cocktail was potent. "well you're favorite swamp witch." sharon turns around with a dumb smile on her face.

jinkx chuckles before standing up and walking behind sharon as she puts on her lashes. "are you excited for our number? we haven't had the chance to do shows together anymore" jinkx hugs her from behind, watching her work on her makeup. swaying back and forth slowly, sharon smiles into the mirror.

jinkx is an affectionate person, she cuddled with someone everyday of tour. mostly, she hangs onto sharon. sharon doesn't mind jinkx being a cuddle monster, it was comforting. "of course im excited, we're singing creep right?" jinkx nods and starts humming the song. staying wrapped around sharon, she places a red lipstick kiss on the back of her neck. sending a shudder down her spine and before she could react, jinkx had released her and was already out the door. "anyways, see you on stage witch bitch!"

sharon finishes her makeup alone, sipping on her beer for the night. willam had popped in and left the flask with her since willam performs way earlier than her.

fuck it, let's party. sharon pours some of the mystery liquid into her 40 and takes a sip. the liquid goes down easier this time. she finishes putting on her outfit for the night, standing in the mirror adjusting little things to make sure she looks perfect.

"jinkx! come tell me if this looks good!" 

jinkx comes back into the room, fully dressed and ready for stage. sharon looks over and smiles at her, looking her up and down. she couldn't help but bite her lip a little. "do you think this outfit is good?" sharon adjusts the leather jacket on her shoulders. walking closer to sharon, jinkx steps around her and returns to face her. "you look almost toooo hot shar-bear! how will I ever be able to perform without staring at you the whole time?" a smirk crawls across jinkxs face. sharon sips her beer and hands it to jinkx to drink. "if i have to push through a show with you being just as good looking, you can too." 

they move to backstage, waiting to get on stage. they continue to share sharons drink, making them get more and more intoxicated. those on set didn't notice since they act like their drunk even when they're sober. jinkx got more affectionate with eachother, not necessarily sexual but she didn't want any space between them.

"aren't we also doing uhh.." jinkx trys to remember the question she had for sharon. leaning her body against hers while they lean against a wall. sharon holds a lit cigarette in her mouth, holding her companions waist. "we're doing creep and jack-o-lantern sweetie." she rubs her sides in a comforting way, fiddling with her corset, playing a game of 'can i fit a finger under the corset if I try hard enough'. 

the time has come for their performance, so jinkx reluctantly releases sharon, making a pouty face. "ready to go?" sharon puts out her cig on the wall and flicks the butt in the trashcan. sharon takes one last gulp of alcohol, feeling her eyes blur slightly. she hands the almost empty can to the pouty jinkx and she drinks the rest. grabbing sharons hand, she pulls her closer wanting more affection but is denined. "we gotta go perform in 5, no more cuddles until we are done."  
sharon whispers in her ear. 

jinkx melts into a smile. the two go to the stage entrance and take a few deep breaths. sharons main focus was to not seem to drunk but she could barely walk straight. fuck


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :0

trixie had just finished her number and the crowd was obviously wound up, but once the two queens stepped on stage, the crowd was roaring. the stage was full of fog and they both were baked with red lights. jinkx stands next to sharon, sharon being a few inches taller than her. she gives a small introduction and cracks a few jokes as sharon makes side comments. "you all just saw trixie mattel right? did she say anything about me..?" the whole crowd replies by yelling 'swamp witch'. jinkx lets out a drunken cackle, smiling big. "i hope you all know that it's right! i do look like a swamp witch when im not padded and all dolled up." she says running her hands down her body and then pushing her wig off her shoulders before winking at the crowd.

she knew how to make the fans happy. sharon walks over and wraps her arm around jinkxs shoulders, pulling her close. "at least you don't look like a coloring book for the blind when you're 'dolled up'." sharon comments, smiling to jinkx. the crowd laughs enthusiastically.

ending their quick banter with the crowd, sharon and jinkx start off their performance with 'creep', a song that jinkx used to perform a lot when she first started out. sharon could feel the half lidded eyes looking at her from across the stage. this could be a shit show of us being too tipsy to remember lyrics. 

jinkx was stumbling around a bit but was very active, walking all around the stage. sharon at one point had to stop her from jumping off the stage and going to the crowd. she had become a babysitter. sharon kept her hands on her waist, dancing around while they sang. the crowd sang back and everything was going smoothly until the next song. 

sharon manages to hold herself up during the song but jinkx ends up sitting on the edge of the stage, singing while sitting. sharon goes over the sitting jinkx and pulls her back up to be standing in front of her. smiling ear to ear, she gives a quick wink. as sharon keeps singing, jinkx pulls their bodies together in a demanding manor. 

push it in, pull it out

jack o' lantern

gonna scream, gonna shout

the crowd gets even more voicturous as the younger queen grabs and pulls at sharons body. sharons head turned to the audience, her eyes clearly in shock, they all laugh before singing along again. 

not knowing what to do, sharon tries to just ignore her very drunken friend. the alcohol in sharon had calmed down enough to focus on the problem at hand, but her head still buzzed. maybe it was the fact that she was basically being grinded on by one of her best friends. 

eventually jinkx moves away and sings the rest of the song with sharon before they end their stage time with some quick jokes. sharon didn't say much but jinkx told a few really good jokes, making the crowd beam with entertainment.

they leave the stage, up next was willam and alaska together. once backstage, the two move to the dressing room and plop down on the couch. sharon lays flat on her back, stretching her body out.

"still feeling buzzed i see" sharon looks at jinkx who was swaying a little. "only a little bitttt" jinkx smiles devilishly at the older companion. 

sitting back up, sharon wraps an arm around jinkx. "you were really touchy on me tonight, you cant be doing that on stage. but you're lucky you are cute." 

jinkx stands up from the couch and stands in front of sharon, swaying a little. "i won't do it on stage again." nodding to her, sharon smiles some more. upon surprise, jinkx straddles sharon, facing her.

"so you're going to in here huh?" she says, placing her hands on jinkxs thighs. nodding, she leans her body against sharons, and bites her ear. a shiver goes down the older queens spine. 

"someones in a feisty mood huh?"

sharon had to admit, jinkx is cute when she drinks. the way she gets clingly and clumsy just really made sharon happy. the friskyness was endearing to her, so she didnt mind it. 

with sharon getting lost in thought, shes snapped back by jinkx placing a few small kisses along her neck and nibbles inbetween. "you're going to get lipstick on me sweetie, you need to quit it." sharons protest gets shut down with small kisses against her jawline. gently grabbing her chin and moving jinkxs head from her jaw, sharon smiles. 

jinkx didn't care in the moment. alcohol puts her into a almost sexual trance, just needing physical contact. though being a normally out going person, in a more sexual situation, a switch is flipped and she acts much more shy. even while being shy, she still tries to get what she wants.

walking that fine line of being really submissive and bratty, it works in her favor. she hopes it works in her anyways.

having her chin held still, she starts grinding on sharons lap. maybe it'll work some magic for her. sharons eyes widen but then squint with annoyance. before speaking she pulls jinkxs face closer to her own. "im not tucked tonight so you better not start princess." that's the reaction jinkx was hoping for. a smug smile creeps on her face as she grinds more. 

"start what shar-bear? im just trying to get more comfortable.." jinkx leans closer to sharons face. sharon can smell the alcohol that lingers on her breath. 

fuck it. 

closing the space between their faces, sharon presses her lips against hers. at this point, neither of them cared about their lipstick getting smeared, they could always re-apply. jinkx perks up as their bodies get closer and closer while they kissed. the grinding persisted and the lower half of sharons body started to really like it.


	3. Chapter 3

the dressing room door squeaks open and they two's lips break away from one another. in the doorway stands willam. a slow whistle comes from her lips as the two slowly looked at her.

"we still have a show to finish you two. can't you two wait for the hotel?" willam chuckled. jinkx could feel her face warm up with blood but thankfully it was covered with makeup. "oh and sharon, i brought lube if you need to borrow." a devilish smiles comes across willams face.

willam closes the door behind her and jinkx reluctantly slides off of sharons lap. jinkx pouts with disappointment as she walks over the mirror to re apply her lipstick. 

"willam has caught us two times now jinkxy.. we can't keep doing this in the dressing rooms of all places." sharon runs a hand through her hair as she slouches into the couch. sharon knew she could trust willam not to tell anyone. willam may act like a dick sometimes, but she is actually one of the sweetest people sharon has ever met.

"it only happens when you wear that outfit, i told you that it looked too good." jinkx replies, still looking in the mirror as she fixes her makeup. with her hips swaying side to side, it was hypnotic for sharon to watch. 

sharon stands to her feet and stretches looking into the mirror to see small red lipstick stains on her neck. "jinkx! look what you did to my neck!" jinkx smiles and rolls her eyes as if she did nothing wrong. 

after cleaning up, the two head back to stage to close the show. nothing went wrong suprisingly and everyone seemed like they had a good time. since they were doing another show tomorrow night at the same place, everyone left their belongings and make there way back to the hotel they were all staying at. willam and trixie took an uber while alaska, sharon, and jinkx walk to the hotel. it wasn't far from where they were performing, so they chose to walk.

their chatter could be heard down the street as they walked in a small clump. jinkx finally had a chance to smoke and was sharing with her two best friends. "so willam was telling me she caught you two in a 'cuddly' postition tonight, how cuddly are we talking?" alaska says, pushing hair out of her face.

"it was nothing! you know me and jinkxy snuggle together while we are on the road." sharon replies, holding the blunt everyone was sharing. 

jinkx didn't make a comment. she walked inbetween the two of them, humming to herself. 

"whatever you say noodles, but you still have lipstick on the back of your neck." 

fuck i forgot that spot.

sharon nudges jinkx back into the conversation. "lipstick on the back of my neck? i wonder who did that?" alaska raised a brow as jinkx shrugged. "be glad i didn't bite you, lipstick can come off but bruises take awhileee."

now having reached the hotel, still walking together upstairs. alaska being caught in just her two best friends bickering yet flirting with eachother. alaska gets to escape their play fighting be going to her hotel room. the two continue walking to their rooms which were fairly close by eachother. standing out of sharons room she leans against the door. 

"still want to finish what you started?" sharon raises her brow and smirks a little. a proposal that she had offered before. jinkx and sharon have fucked a few times in the past so it's not super abnormal that she wanted to again. jinkx never turned down a chance for sex. 

"of courseee, id never leave you hanging noodles." a smile creeps across her face. still having to take a shower, sharon and jinkx go to their own rooms.

jinkx closed her door behind her and she lays down on her bed for a few moments to relax. she was tired, it had been a long day for her. sharon had taken the quick way out tonight by wearing something that didn't require her to tuck or pad or anything. jinkx on the other hand had a lot to do. in the bathroom was kenny, her best friend and assistant. 

thank god he's here early.

"kennnny! when your done peeing, can you help undo my corset?" jinkx yells from the bed. a muffled yes comes from the bathroom and she sighs with relief. a flushing noise comes from behind the room and out walks kenny. 

"rough night?" he says as jinkx sits up so he can undo the corset. finally free from the tight restraint, she leans against him. "not rough. just long."

kenny helps jinkx finish undressing before heading to the shower. scrubbing all of the adhesive and make up off of their body and face, out of the shower comes just plain ole jerick, wearing a simple black tank top and some black skinny jeans. their hair still being semi wet and yet to have drawn on new eyebrows, they walk into over to kennys bed.

"so any plans tonight?" kenny asks, not looking up from his phone. jerick sits on the edge of the bed, putting on their shoes. "actually, i do. im hanging with aaron." a smile creeps across their face as they finish tieing one shoe. kenny looks over at them and raises his brows. "what are you two getting into tonight?" 

jerick bites their inner cheek as they tie their other shoe. "you know the norm, probably smoking and drinking." that was a half truth, that's what they would be doing either before or after they fuck.

"well just consider you have another show tomorrow so don't get too drunk." 

jerick stands up and turns to kenny. "how do i look?" kenny looks up from his phone and eyes jerick up and down. "you won't get laid without eyebrows. might want to draw some on."

jerick rolls their eyes and goes back into the bathroom to take kennys advice. it was a good suggestion after all but jerick was a pretty good example of you CAN get laid without eyebrows. since their career had become more rigorous, they decided to just shave them off to save time glueing them down every night. walking back out the bathroom, now with eyebrows, kenny gives a thumbs up.

"go have fun tonight." he says, not looking up still.

"ill try, you go have fun too."


	4. Chapter 4

while heading down the hallway, willam pops out of his room. his natural dirty blonde curls and masculine jawline catch jericks eyes. "willam!" he turns around and smiles big. 

"going to aarons room i assume?" willam says walking over to jerick. dressed in a tank top with and short-shorts, he stands in front of the red head. 

jericks face starts to burn up as blood rushes to their cheeks. "how did you guess?" willam rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. "it's obvious from what i saw earlier." 

willam takes a hold of jericks wrist and walks the two of them to willams room. "you wait here." he says, making jerick stand outside the door. i swear if he wasn't kidding about the fucking lube. And sure enough, willam comes back out the room with a small bottle of lube and condoms. "i may be a slut, but a very safe slut. you two have fun." 

finally making their way to aarons room, jerick knocks twice and holds the 'gifts' willam gave them behind their back. most times the two of them slept together it wasn't awkward since they are so comfortable with eachother. this time jerick felt nervous for some reason. it was like a knot in their stomach thinking about it. before jerick could fully get lost in their head, the door opens.

opening the door is their loveable dumbass, aaron. jerick first thought is what the fuck kind of glasses are those. aaron stands there wearing these thick framed librarian looking glasses. they may look tacky but it's kinda cute to jerick. "hey witch bitch." they say, smiling like a nervous idiot.

"im suprised you got undressed so quickly, considering for you it takes a village." aaron opens the door for jerick to come in. as they walk in, aaron looks at what they're holding behind them. "i see you even had time to go see willam huh?" 

jerick sits on the side of the bed and placed the 'gifts' next to them. the knot in their stomach is getting tighter. nodding to the statement, they bite their lip gently as aaron walks over to them. placing a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it, he sits next to his nervous friend.

"what's wrong jinkxy, you're acting weird." he says before taking a drag of his cigarette. jerick stumbled on their words and tries to speak calmly. "im just stressed, i forgot to smoke before coming over." that's what they needed to do, get high. if they were high this would go so much smoother.

aaron nods and blows smoke towards the cracked window. standing up he holds a hand out to jerick. they accept and aaron pulls them up. "do you want to smoke before we even THINK about fucking? we also don't have to, id be just as happy hanging out with you." aaron sees something wrong and makes sure to address it.

"that would probably help a lot actually." jerick quietly chuckles as aaron goes through his bags to find what he's looking for. he pulls out a small box that holds a pretty blue pipe and a small jar of some type of weed. 

"we can smoke on the little patio okay?" aaron has jerick hold the box while he opens the patios door. 

they sit on the patios floor and dangle their legs through the bars, passing the pipe back and forth. jericks knot in their stomach untangled as the high sits in and the two of them laugh to eachother dumb jokes. aaron can't help but look over at his friend and smile. jerick had put their hair into a small ponytail, a big smile on their face. they're so pretty.

"feeling better jer?" aaron says as he's given the pipe again. jerick pulls their legs back onto the patio, standing up. "muccch betterrr!" they can't stop giggling, but aaron can't stop smiling. they are such an idiot and thats why the two were friends. both of them are idiots. taking their hair down from the ponytail, their ginger waves cup their face. 

the two both went back inside and jerick throws their body onto the bed while aaron puts up his box of goodies. he runs a hand through his white hair and bites his lip a little. now he's the one getting a little nervous. 

"what am i going to do with your dumbass?" aaron says, looking down at jerick who is laid out on his bed. jerick bites their lip a little and hooks their legs around aarons, almost making him fall on top of them. "hooopefully you'll fuck me, but anything you do with me would be just as fun."

aaron rolls his eyes and tries to escape jericks legs but that results into him falling onto their body. "you little bitch." aaron chuckles and lifts his top half up with his arms, looking down at the ginger. those amber brown eyes look right into aarons soul it seems like. 

"are you sure you want to finish what you started today? because i have a feeling i won't be as nice as i normally am with you." aaron bites his lip as he looks down at jerick, who is already blushing like crazy. "show me what you got then noodles." jerick smirks and releases aarons legs before wrapping them around his waist, pulling their hips together. 

letting out a gasp, aaron looks jerick in the eyes and smirks back at them. "if that's what you want princess." he takes off his glasses and throws them onto a pile of clothes by the bed. 

aaron leans down and starts to kiss jericks neck slowly, holding their hands above their head with only one of his hands. already starting to squirm by neck kisses, jerick bites their lip. their neck is the spot to get them going and aaron knows this. 

he moves his mouth from the gingers neck and looks down at them, already breathing a little harder. "i really forgot how cute you are when you get worked up." aaron teases, using his free hand to slide up jericks tanktop. those amber eyes that make him melt stare up at him. jerick squirms at the cold hand on their chest. "shut upppp, you know im sensitive like,, everywhere!" they are sensitive everywhere. aaron had the power knowing exactly where they are sensitive. aarons hand brushes against one of jericks nipples, making their breath hitch. they were very sensitive. "seems like you haven't had any action in awhile jer." 

it had been little while, about a month or so. for jerick that was awhile, they have sex pretty often. having to prepare to go on the uk tour and then actually touring made them not have time to go on grindr to find a one night stand. it just didn't fit into the schedule. "just fuck me already you dick."

aaron tightens his grip around the gingers wrists, still trailing cold fingers on jericks chest. "tsk tsk, you're not going to get anything asking like that princess." a smile creeps into his face as he flicks one of their nipples. jerick let's out a soft whimper at the flick. "you're gonna make me beg? really?" 

aaron nods and softly pinches their skin from the nipple to their stomach, each pinch getting a small jolt of arousal. jerick gritting their teeth, arches slightly into each pinch. "you're not getting anything from me until you say the magic word. i can do this for hours quite frankly."

jerick squints their eyes and growls a little. the pinches get harder as aaron trails up the other side of their chest. "f-fine! just, please fuck me." the pinches halt as aaron returns to jericks neck trailing kisses and bites from their jaw to their collarbone.

releasing their hands, aaron holds jericks hips, pulling them against his. moving his head once again, he takes off the gingers tank top. jerick holds their hands over their chest sheepishly. "i feel under dressed." they chuckle at their own joke, looking up at aaron. taking off his own shirt, he stretches his arms above his head. "now we're both under dressed"

fate not in either of their favor, two knocks on the hotel door and a muffled voice. aaron groans and gets off of jerick reluctantly. "give us a fucking break." he mutters, walking over to door and opening it slightly. at the door is willam and brian.


	5. Chapter 5

"what do you two want." aaron says in a clearly annoyed voice. willam raises a brow and groans.

"you two aren't done fucking? it's been like two hours!" aaron sighs and steps into the hallway to talk to the two of them. he didn't want them to see jerick in the room looking like a hot mess. 

"we were going to invite you out to the bar but it seems like you're busy still." brian says, putting a hat on his shaven head. 

"we just started. they were nervous when they came over so we hung out and smoked til they calmed their nerves." aaron puts his hands in his pockets. willam nodded and looked to brian. "we'll be there awhile, so ill text you the address if you two wanna come after."

"that would be great."

the two went on their way and aaron returns to jerick with no pants on and playing on their phone. "someone got comfortable huh?" he says, sitting on the side of the bed. jerick nodded, sitting up. "what did willam want?" 

"they invited us out to a bar when we finish all this if you want to go?" jerick smiles big and nods. "if im not knocked out cold by the end of this, of course we can go."

smiling back at them, aaron pats his lap. "sit." obeying, jerick straddles his lap. their red waves fall on their face slightly. so pretty is all aaron could think about. jerick starts rolling their hips against his desperately. "will you please fuck me already." they can bareky speak without whinning. aaron watches the ginger grind greedily, biting his lip. "once you get me fully hard i will princess." 

jericks eyes open a little wider. all they had to do was make him fully erect and then they would get what they want.

being put on a mission, they kept grinding, holding into aarons sides for support as the press their bodies together. whines and gasps turn into soft moans as aaron grinds back to meet their rhythm. the change in pace really starts to work wonders and pressure in aarons jeans gets tighter. "fuck jer- i forgot how good you are at thi-is." aaron mutters out. 

aaron falls on his back and jerick looks down at him, smiling. the grinding goes on for what seems like hours. aaron grabs onto the gingers hips and stops the grinding. unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down to show some light blue boxers. kicking his pants off, aaron grabs jericks hips and turning on their side before pushing jericks back against the bed. "you look pretty cute like this ya know?" 

they couldn't respond. their face was already tinted pink and some thin strains of hair stuck to their face with sweat. and oh those amber eyes; those could make someone melt in a heartbeat. so pretty. 

leaning down, aaron starts biting down their chest, leaving small marks. with such sensitive skin, bruises appear much more easy. hips grinding against one another, jerick covers their mouth, supressing moans. 

hooking his fingers into their waist band, aaron pulls down the gingers boxer. when their boxers come off, a muffled noise comes from jerick, almost like a groan of relief. a smirk runs across aarons face as he takes a hold of jericks erection. 

running his fingers across their cock, the supressed moans become less, supressed. "geez jinkxy, you're so easy to work up." aaron says in a loving tone as he uses his free hand to brush hair out of their face. the same thoughts come across aarons mind as he looks down the ginger. 

so pretty.

"cold cold cold!" jerick shivers at the lube that drips onto their thigh. with a condom already on, aaron coats it in lube. "i hear you princess, i hear ya". aaron takes his hand, wiping up the lube that's fallen onto jerick thigh. 

"are you still sure about this jinkxy?" aaron reassuringly rubs the gingers thigh. he wanted to make sure that they really wanted to do this, and not because he offered. making his friend do something they don't want to do would break his heart. "im sure shar-bear, just shut up and fuck me already." 

a smirk comes across jericks face, laying comfortably against the hotel bed. nodding to the request, aaron leans down and places a kiss on their lips. it was comforting knowing aaron worried that they're comfortable, but jerick really wanted to push the worry aside and get fucked.

slowly, aaron works in cock into jerick. he keeps a hold of their hips, guiding their body against his. jericks back starts to arch as his whole member reaches inside their body. finally. that's all they could think. they missed the feeling of being so close to aaron. 

the movements start and for jerick, it's an overwhelming feeling of pleasure. their legs hooked around his, almost trapping him. 

every movement that aaron pressed into the ginger started to become a blur of ecstasy. as aaron places kisses along their neck, jerick continues to suppress their moans.

"we should do this more often" aaron whispers into the gingers ear and a smile comes to their face. the room starts to smell of pure sex, the escaping moans become music to the older boys ears. comfort could be found in the closeness of their bodies.

"a-aaron.. i thin-nk im close.." jerick manages to get only a few words out, with aarons movements picking up pace. before an response could muster out of his mouth, cum spills out onto the gingers stomach which suprised aaron. soon after seeing the red haired angel beneath him fall into pleasure, he too starts to cum. 

pulling out of his companion, aaron looks down at the exhausted angel. "someone looks tired." he says, exhaustion in his voice. sliding the condom from his cock and throwing it into the trash, he walks to the bathroom. 

the sound of running water fills jerick ears, jarring to consciousness. they manage to stand up and walk over to the bathroom.

"a bubble bath? really?" they say, taking some toilet paper and wiping the cum from their stomach. "since when are you so romantic." 

"Since when do you question me being romantic?" aaron smiles, sitting at the side of the tub. 

steam filling the bathroom, and the bath coming to a hault, the two slide into the bath together. with aaron leaning his body against the wall of the tub and jerick leaning their body against his, the two sit in silence for the most part. aaron plays with the younger ones hair, making little braids. 

"do you still want to go out with the gang? or we could stay in and watch night of the living dead?" aaron suggests, rubbing jericks sides.

"i would much rather watch that then watch willam get too drunk and suck someone off on the dance floor."

"then it's a date."


End file.
